


Impropriety

by My_OTP_is_Better



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Post-A Study In Pink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 19:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2281047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_OTP_is_Better/pseuds/My_OTP_is_Better
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why would I want to have dinner if I wasn't hungry?" asks the man who has just invited John Watson to dinner for the 2nd time in 12 hrs. </p>
<p>He decides to make a stop en route.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impropriety

**Author's Note:**

> This is another late-night drabble. I'll probably get back to writing actual Johnlock fics once my destiel series is complete.

"Stop! Stop, we can’t giggle, it’s a crime scene! Stop it!" John admonished Sherlock breathlessly, trying to keep his own laughter under wraps.

The two met eyes and what John added with a look was _it’s not proper_.

Sherlock started rambling about Chinese food until they were halfway there. Then, he turned on his heel, and started walking into an alleyway.

"Is this a shortcut?" John asked, not really expecting an answer.

Sherlock stopped, and walked towards one of the building walls. John caught up and was by his side presently. "Sherlock, what are you-"

The rest of John’s sentence was lost to surprise as the taller man grabbed him by the shoulders and steered him until his back was pressed to the wall.

"Giggling at crime scenes may be improper, but I can think of a few things that are much more so…" With that, he leaned in and met John’s lips. John sputtered in alarm, and brought his hands up to Sherlock’s wrists.

Sherlock drew away and said, “I told you that girls weren’t really my area. Blokes usually aren’t either, but then again you’re _not_ usual, John.”

Their eyes met and John’s hands fell to his sides once more. He parted his lips and licked them quickly, following the line of Sherlock’s gaze on them. His breath huffed out into the cold night air and he closed his eyes, head back against the brick.

Permission granted, Sherlock crowded in closer and kissed John. This time, John’s mouth was gentle, and he kissed back. This time, Sherlock’s hands traveled down John’s sides and hooked into the belt loops of his jeans. This time, Sherlock pressed a thigh between John’s legs and felt him breathe out a shuttering sigh. This time, Sherlock would put his post-case adrenaline to good use.


End file.
